Something Like Bliss
by smutterfly
Summary: Jason Todd/Roy Harper  Yes. Another JOY drabble. I am just lousy with them. This is a cutesy, romantic domestic-type situation. I've never written one before this... I usually stick to angst. Never the less, here it is.


It was a quiet night. One of those nights where Jason and Roy weren't pushing each other's buttons or fighting just to make up. They were just existing together in the same space and Jason had to admit he was warming to it; Not that he'd ever tell the other man that. He sat at the small kitchen table that he shared with Roy and lit a cigarette as he leaned back in one of the old, beat up chairs that threatened to fall apart at any moment... that he also shared with Roy. Shared with. He never thought "theirs" or "ours" because those words were scary; they held more weight in Jason's mind than just simply "sharing" something with someone. You could "share" germs and no one labeled that as some special act. Jason frowned as he exhaled smoke and watched the thin cloud hang in the air before he turned his attention from his thoughts to the redhead across the room. The man was busying himself in their connected kitchen doing some witchcraft he called cooking, which Jason wasn't allowed to help with anymore, not after the whole almost-baking-the-cat fiasco. He had strict instructions not to touch the oven without proper supervision.

Roy was furiously mixing at something in a bowl, he had flour on his face and apron and he looked absolutely gorgeous. The kind of thing someone liked to come home to... not that Jason would ever freely admit that; to himself or Roy. Roy wiped a hand across his forehead, streaking more flour in it's wake. "You should take the garbage out to the dumpster" Roy called over his shoulder as he rummaged around noisily in the cabinets, presumably looking for something specific. Jason grunted in reply. He hated taking the trash out and the view of Roy's ass right now was more important to him than the garbage ever would be. "I dun wanna" Jason stubbed out his cigarette and crossed his arms. Roy turned toward him with his hands on his hips, leaving two perfect floury hand prints for Jason's imagination to pervert as he wished.

"Ok, fine. You finish these cookies and I'll take the garbage out" Roy gave him a half-smile that lit up his eyes; Jason couldn't help but think he looked radiant when he actually smiled.

"Hey, I don't have any problem doing that- that cooking thing..." Jason made a vague hand motion toward the kitchen "-you just won't let me"

"Well, I kind of like having a roof over my head" Roy chuckled as he started spooning chunky piles of goo onto a flat pan, finally located. The younger man rolled his eyes and glared at the floor, mumbling, "It was only a small fire"

Roy smirked "Oh, well as long it was a small fire..." he paused to dust himself off a bit, and Jason was sort of sad to see those hand prints disappear. Roy sighed "I'll give you a cookie if you take the garbage out"

Jason seemed to perk up at the mention of a reward, even a cookie, then seemed to think better of it and narrowed his eyes accusingly, "Are those oatmeal raisin cookies?" Roy snirked and a burst of laughter escaped him; the sound warmed Jason's insides or maybe just gave him heartburn... he wasn't sure which , "No" Roy chuckled, calming himself "They're chocolate chip" Jason kept his eyes narrowed as if it were all some evil ploy to get him to do a chore and consume a healthy snack. The older man rolled his eyes and raised his hands, "No raisins, no oatmeal. Nothing healthy anywhere... I promise"

Jason stared at the flour-covered ginger and seemed to forget about the cookies altogether; a devious smirk creeping its way onto his features, "Say please"

Roy opened his mouth, but Jason put a finger up; interrupting him before he could speak "and let's make it nice, yeah?" before sitting back and crossing his arms with a rather smug look on his face.

The redhead's eyebrow raised along with the corner of his mouth "Pleeease, will you take out the trash? I don't know how I'd ever get that big ol' trash bag out by myself" Roy mocked, rolling his eyes.

Jason cocked an eyebrow "Hm. The goal here is to get me to want to take the trash out, Harper. For an archer you have bad aim" the apartment's floorboards creaked as Jason walked toward the trash can.

"Oh, Mr. Todd~ You're so amazing. What would I do without you, Mr. Todd?" Roy proceeded.

"I am pretty amazing" Jason mumbled as he fought to remove and replace the current trash bag. "Feel free to continue"

Roy shook his head as he slid the cookie pan into the oven and went about tidying up his pretty much destroyed cooking space; flour dusting the surface of everything that had been foolish enough to be on the bar during cookie time. The older man jumped as two arms encircled his waist pulling him against a hard, warm body.

"Where were we? Oh yeah, you were telling me how amazing I am" Jason teased into Roy's ear.

"Hmm, was I? I forget" Roy goaded playfully, reaching a hand around to run fingers through the back of Jason's hair.

Jason laid his chin in the crook of Roy's shoulder.

"Oh, I remember very clearly" Jason placed a small kiss on Roy's shoulder.

Roy hummed, "... did you take the trash out?"

"YES, I took the trash out" Jason buried his face into Roy's neck and just rested there; breathing him wished he could bottle the smell.

"Did you actually take it out, or did you just toss it out our living room window and aim for the dumpster in the alley?" Roy smirked, giving Jason a sidelong glance, fingers still weaving through black silken strands.

Jason was silent for a moment "Well... it is OUT"

Roy laughed; a deep, genuine laugh and Jason was almost certain this time that the feeling that accompanied it was warmth.

"Ok, I suppose you earned a cookie... maybe even two" Roy turned in Jason's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, placing a kiss softly on his lips before laying his head on his shoulder.

They stood there like that; in their bare feet, in the middle of the small kitchen they shared... just existing.

Jason loved nights like this; but he'd never tell Roy.


End file.
